mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Izayoi Seeing
Izayoi Seeing (十六夜シーイング) is the fifth uploaded song of the project. It focuses on Asuhi after his defeat in the Rookie Battle Tournament and a bit of his past. Overview :Izayoi Seeing is the sixteenth song made by Last Note. as well as the fifth song of this series. The music is accompanied by guitar which are performed by Moyashi and Meriken, bass which is performed by Irojiro, and also violin which is performed by Teppei Sensei. The illustration and the PV are made by Akina. :It focuses on Asuhi, the representative of the Astronomy Club, who is feeling down because he feels he had betrayed everyone's expectations in the Rookie Battle Tournament and decided to consult his problem to the stars, something he would usually do since he was young. Trivia *This is the song whose story in detail has been released first before its song and PV. *This is the second song which contains cameos from numerous minor characters, the first one is Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat. Audio Lyrics & Translation |-| Kanji= ファインダー越し　雨降りに浮かぶ星に ほんの少し弱音とか吐いてみたり 光同士を指で線繋ぎ 名前のない星座を創る日々だ ……ひとり 何万何億光年も旅してきたヒカリが　こんなに優しいのはどうして？ もしも涙を星屑に変えられたなら　 ねぇ、ボクも強くなれるのかな にわか雨をようやくやり過ごしたら 次の雨がもうそこで待機してた 「雨続きのその後は晴れが続くよ！」って 笑って傘をさしてくれた 期待に応えられずに輝けないボクを　眩しそうに見るのはどうして？ 太陽みたいに周りを照らしているのは ねぇ、気付いているかな キミだよ ありがと、さよなら。 拝啓、泣き虫だったあの頃のボクへ 願い事ならもう叶ったよ いつの間にか雨は上がっていて　今日は星空が綺麗だ なんだか苦しいのはどうして？ 星像が仄淡く揺らぐ　十六夜シーイング ねぇ、ボクは強くなれたのかな？ ────キミという引力に引かれながら |-| Rōmaji= Faindaa goshi amefuri ni ukabu hoshi ni Honno sukoshi yowane toka haite mitari Hikari doushi o yubi de sen tsunagi Namae no nai seiza o tsukuru hibi da ......Hitori Nan man nan oku kounen mo tabi shite kita hikari ga konnani yasashii no wa doushite? Moshimo namida o hoshikuzu ni kaerareta nara Nee, boku mo tsuyoku nareru no kana Niwaka ame o youyaku yari sugoshi tara Tsugi no ame ga mou soko de taiki shiteta 'Ame tsudzuki no sonogo wa hare ga tsuduku yo!' tte Waratte kasa o sashite kureta Kitai ni kotaerare zu ni kagayake nai boku o mabushi sou ni miru no wa doushite? Taiyou mitai ni mawari o terashi te iru no wa Nee, kidzui te iru kana Kimi dayo Arigato, sayonara. Haikei, nakimushi datta ano koro no boku he Negai goto nara mou kanatta yo Itsu no manika ame wa agatte ite kyou wa hoshizora ga kirei da Nandaka kurushii no wa doushite? Seizou ga honno awaku yuragu izayoi sheeingu Nee, boku wa tsuyoku nareta no kana? ────Kimi toiu inryoku ni hikare nagara |-| English= Gazing through the viewfinder at stars reflected in the raincloud filled sky, I let out a weak sigh Tracing the paths of light with my finger, I made up names of these new constellations ……Alone They’ve traveled billions of light years, Still, these lights seem so gently – Why is that? If I could turn these tears into stardust, Hey, could I grow stronger as well? Once the sudden downpour finally ceased, I was afraid another would soon follow “After such a downpour, it’ll be clear skies for quite a while” You laughed, and held up an umbrella Unable to live up to expectations, I’m no longer sparkling so why is it you look at me as though I’m still shining? Have you realized? The one who shines like the sun, and cheers everyone up, It’s you… Thank you and goodbye To my past, crybaby self, Your wishes have already been granted Before I knew it, the sky had cleared up and the stars sparkle prettily tonight But why does my heart feel kinda tight? The stars fleetingly flutter, as we see a sixteen day moon. Hey, have I grown stronger? ────While being attracted by your magnetism Screenshots I s-logo.PNG I s1.PNG I s2.PNG I s3.PNG I s4.PNG I s5.PNG I s6.PNG I s7.PNG I s8.PNG I s9.PNG I s10.PNG I s11.PNG I s12.PNG I s13.PNG I s14.PNG I s15.PNG I s16.PNG I s17.PNG I s18.PNG I s19.PNG I s20.PNG I s21.PNG I s22.PNG I s23.PNG I s24.PNG I s25.PNG I s26.PNG I s27.PNG I s28.PNG I s29.PNG I s30.PNG Izayoi seeing.png|Promotional image by Akina Izayoi 2.png|2nd promotional image by Akina See Also *Asuhi Imizu *Rookie Battle *ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- References *@wiki - Kanji lyrics *Vocaloid Lyrics - Romaji lyrics *Amesubs - English translation Category:Songs